riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Ossyrian Military
Until its demise in the late months of 87 AF, the Ossyrian military was the strongest power in the Southern Rim. With advanced training and technology, the Ossyrians quickly became a force to be feared in the Southern Rim. From the Royal Ossyrian Army to the Ossyrian Air Corps, the Ossyrian military is in a constant state of warfare. =Origins= The Ossyrian military began in 2 AF as a peacekeeping force used to regulate law during the initian colonization of Ossyria. The development of many industries in metal work and the importation of many technologies allowed for its military to develop into a stronger force. Eventually, the nations of Ossyria banded together under one flag, one name, one force. The threat of aliens and other humans taking the planet further strengthened their resolve. The Ossyrian military would engage rebel attacks and anarchists for a decade before a neighboring planet, Tyrus, began its hostile actions. =Structure= =Technology= H.M.V The Ossyrian military prides itself on being able to adapt to any situation and change their weapons/vehicles for any occasion. The Ranger H.M.V is a prime example of one such doctrine. The base figure is fitted with two sets of six chambered missile pods and a 50 calibre machine gun planted upon the right shoulder as well as multiple compartments for munitions and explosives. From the base many attachments and armour permutations can be added for the pilot's specialty. Permutations include anything from explosive ordinance handling to air superiority. Legendary against those who oppose the Ossyrians in the Southern Rim, the Ranger H.M.V is the literal Lord of Destruction. The Banshee is one example of the Ranger's adaptability to change into a special purpose fighter. The Banshee is an air superiority type fighter used to fight against both air H.M.Vs and enemy fighter crafts. Ossyrian technicians named it the 'Banshee' for its signature 'scream' it makes when flying at high speeds. The Stalker variant specializes in black operations utilizing stealth systems and advanced enemy recognition software from Karsol. An oddity in the Ossyrian military, the Iron Gorilla was commissioned by the Royal Ossyrian Military after the Battle of Fairchild. The specs called for a larger mecha, with the ability to climb and access restricted territory, such as mountains and forests, while still being capable of holding off entire platoons with the standard armament. Famous Iron Gorilla's include Atomsk Zenith's Tekkō-Gorira. Vehicles Ground *Locust Main Battle Tank Air *Triceratops Heavy Gunship Ossyrian Combat Utility Uniform The Ossyrian Combat Utility Uniform powered assault armour was the most advanced set of personal armour in the Southern Rim. After years of development, the OCUU was deployed in 52 AF quickly becoming the most popular piece of equipment in the military other than a rifle and H.M.V. By reverse engineering H.M.Vs from Erachin industries, the Ossyrians adapted the advanced gyros and computer systems to fit human beings in the form of a powered exoskeleton. The armour's shell is a thin layer of a durable alloy capable of reflecting a good majority of normal munitions. The suit is able to regulate body temperature, administer medicinal fluids, and is fire proof (the most popular addition since the Tyrans began to adapt flame weapons). With the use of the Ossyrian Battle Network, each suit can connect to a cyber network and communicate with almost all troopers on the field (with a limited range of 500 km). The Battle Network uploads information about the battlefield on a soldier's Heads Up Display (HUD), known allied positions, enemy positions, markers for friendly units, and anything that the soldier requests. If requested, a leader of any particular unit can gain access to any soldier in his or unit's helmet video feed in real time. As requested by field leaders, a leader can gain access to a soldier's vital signs as well as a damage assessment. Hard Suits Like any properly funded military, the Ossyrian combat utility uniforms have variants and are highly customizable for the users practical or aesthetic pleasure. One such variant is the Ossyrian Hard Suit. More armour plating, more guns, and overall more efficient in the regards of killing things. Ossyrian Hard Suits cannot be found outside of Ossyria and the designs are kept highly secret. Only authorized to specific units, the Ossyrian Hard Suits are deployed more like equipment than actual field soldiers. File:Smoke_by_sttheo-d5a5hed.jpg File:Hardsuit_by_sttheo-d4lwo51.jpg File:Trojan_apu_by_sttheo-d2yu98m.jpg Light Armour File:Vulture_by_sttheo-d58of8f.jpg File:Hellenic_by_sttheo-d56ya1i.jpg Ossyrian Battle Network Early in Ossyria's birth as a united planet, the need for a large network of information that can be accessed by any soldier on the field rose. Years and years of concepts and ideas were thrown out the window until in 35 AF, Miles Straham devised the perfect network. He called it the Battle Network. Construction of the Battle Network lasted from early 36 AF to the end of 40 AF. Many were skeptical as concerns of security were raised, however, after the invention of the neurological implants, the Battle Network became a huge success. The Battle Network has a central hub located in an unknown section of Ossyria deep within the planet's crust. There, super computers manage and process trillions of information with the help of one hundred dummy A.Is and a rumored ten true A.Is. From the hub, over one hundred trillion nanomachines were created and spread all across the crust of Ossyria. These nanomachines broadcasted, collected, and retransmitted signals from the outside world connecting to communication buoys, satellites, neurological implants, practically anything and everything available. Should a nanomachine become damaged, captured, or disrupted, the nanomachine will literally fall apart and nearby units will immediately replace the fallen machine. And like the neurological implant, the nanomachines are virtually immune to all forms of damage save for physical trauma and intense heat. Since the nanomachines are anywhere and everywhere, soldiers on Ossyria are able to directly connect with the Battle Network anywhere at anytime. This is particularly useful when uprisings and rebellions occur on the planet. In 57 AF, a transportable version of the Battle Network was experimented on by the Ossyrian military. Unknown to most of Ossyria and the nation of Tyrus, Ossyrian stealth drones dropped thousands of these nanomachines on Tyran colonies in an attempt to study and survey the effects. They immediately discovered that without a proper network hub, the nanomachines almost immediately failed in the first ten minutes. This developed the 'command' machine. For every one thousand nanomachine, a command machine would follow collecting and transmuting information to the other command machines. From there, the satellites overhead would pick up the signals and broadcast them back to Ossyria or any grounds units that requested the information. After the destruction of the planet's inhabitants in 87 AF, the Battle Network continued to receive and transmit information. Because of this, the Ossyrian Deadlands continually transmits radio transmissions from the Fall of Ossyria all the way back to the creation of the Battle Network. Neurological Implant Since the creation of the Ossyrian Battle Network in 40 AF, each and every single Ossyrian soldier is required to receive a neurological implant. It is a small device, roughly as round as a quarter and as thick as a nickel, that is attached to the base of the skull. Wired directly into the host's brain, the implant cannot be removed without killing the host or causing severe damage. Neurological implants can be upgraded, and upon discharge of a soldier or death the neurological implant is wiped clean of all classified data and all clearance into the Ossyrian Battle network is denied. There are also different types of implants for different types of personnel. Command personnel receives a more advanced version of the implant versus enlisted infantrymen who receive the standard implants. The neurological implant allows access into the Ossyrian Battle Network which houses immense amounts of data from vehicle specifications (both friendly and enemy) as well as personnel data files (only if the user has the proper clearance). Only high Ossyrian officials can grant or remove privileges and clearance. The implant also allows users to directly connect with their own Ossyrian Combat Utility Uniform as well as vehicles. For example, Ossyrian naval captains can access direct information from the vessel under their command from damage reports to the overall status of the ship, number of personnel on board, and vessel history. However, to manage all of this information, naval commanders have the assistance of dummy artificial intelligences. The neurological implant is immune to all forms of damage (aside from direct damage) such as electromagnetic pulse, radiation, liquids, and is virtually indestructible from nature's wear and tear. As a fail safe, should a neurological implant be removed without being declassified, the device immediately 'kills itself' by overcharging the processors. Usually this is the case if the user has the device surgically removed without it being declassified as well as when the user dies. =Notable Units= *Special Forces Unit Alpha *32nd Ossyrian Mechanized Infantry *5th Aviation Fleet *404th Heavy Armour Division *245th H.M.V Regiment Category:Factions